<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Остаёмся зимовать by hivershin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567709">Остаёмся зимовать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin'>hivershin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Сноу делает Мансу-Разбойнику предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Mance Rayder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Остаёмся зимовать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Баэль Бард, стародавний Король-За-Стеной, надумал как-то проучить южного лорда Старка, что назвал Баэля трусом, — Игритт трёт царапину на горле и улыбается. — Он перебрался через Стену и вошёл к нему в замок, не таясь, а при себе из оружия у него была одна лишь арфа — и куда как более опасная, Рик Дурная Башка, чем твоё копье, которого у тебя к тому же отродясь не было, прекращай хихикать! Баэль пел так дивно, что старик предложил ему любую награду из своей сокровищницы. А Баэль попросил лишь голубой розы из садов замка — и получил её. А ночью исчез с единственной дочерью лорда Старка, истинным, значит, драгоценным цветком. Позже она родила сына от великого Баэля. Так поёт песня, Джон Сноу. Значит, в тебе и во мне течёт кровь одних предков.</p><p><em>В тебе, во мне, в легендарном Мансе</em>… — думает Джон. — <em>А если бы у лорда был только сын — что тогда?</em></p><p>Он заходится в кашле. Лёгкие будто в синяках, каждый глоток воздуха — язык пламени, облизывающий его сердце, чтобы позже обернуться ледяным крошевом. До лагеря Манса путь неблизкий. По утрам Джон просыпается с трудом: суставы ноют, мороз поселился в них с самого отъезда из Чёрного замка и теперь чувствительно покусывает кости, если Призрак далеко и Гремучая Рубашка не позволяет разводить огонь. Джону кажется, он весь онемел от стужи — он прикусывает кончик языка и сплёвывает кровь. Сумеречные коты, тенью следующие за ними, вылижут её вечером.</p><p>За Стеной — мир зимы. Ландшафт его состоит почти полностью из чёрных еловых проплешин, белого безмолвия и кровавых искр чардрев; мёртвых снеговых пятен, напоминающих точки обморожения на щеках и тыльных сторонах рук; и поразительно голубого льда: льда, который набухал и набухал в течение тысячелетий, ещё до Первых людей.</p><p>— Студеное море, — говорит Игритт, правя пообок лошадки Джона (её лошадь — приземистая и мохнатая, горная коза, а не крепкий и ладный конёк Дозора. Она ступает, впрочем, куда тише. Весь металл, что добывают одичалые, идёт на топоры и мечи, а не на подковы), и зорко всматривается в его мёртвое от усталости лицо, — самой злой зимой покрывается льдом. Даже вздыбленные волны, ага. Ударишь по барашку, и он разлетится на солёные куски.</p><p>Рагвил, следовавшая прямо за Джоном и не спускавшая с него глаз — верная Мансу, как собака, как все они, — хохочет.</p><p>— Если своими басенками ты хочешь заморозить воронёнка до самого сердца, у тебя получилось, Игритт.</p><p>Джон зябко передёргивает плечами. Лесок вдоль Молочной — белый, как кость, и не подумать, что ещё несколько недель назад здесь царила осень с её мокретью. А летом, рассказывает Игритт, леса здесь золотисто-зелёные, полные крепкой зелени и жизни… Сейчас лето кажется чем-то таким же далёким, как Большой чертог, где Джон поднимал кубок в честь Роберта Баратеона и внимательно следил за Роббом, сидящим на почётном помосте по правую руку своего отца; <b>их </b>отца.</p><p>Теперь у Джона остался только Север; пейзаж, уходящий вдаль складками снега, словно чья-то огромная рука в раздражении смяла белое полотно и отодвинула его на самый край, «неужели есть места крайнее Стены?», — не поверив, спросила бы Арья, распахнув огромные тёмные глазищи.</p><p>— Эта земля принадлежит Мансу? — спрашивает Джон, с трудом разлепив губы.</p><p>— А что, Джон Сноу, ты собираешься бросить ему за неё вызов? — ехидничает Рагвил.</p><p>«Братья Ночного Дозора не берут себе земель», — не говорит Джон, но Игритт сжаливается над ним:</p><p>— Земля не принадлежит никому. Это мы принадлежим ей, и после смерти, если не сжечь, она выплёвывает нас, ледяных и мстительных.</p><p>Гремучая Рубашка командует привал.</p><p>Джон едва не падает, но не позволяет Игритт подхватить себя под руку. Как всё было бы проще, если бы он лёг с ней рядом, с ней, «поцелованной огнём», жаркой и страстной... Среди здешних снегов её волосы пламенеют факелом, рыжие, как у леди-матери его брата, но, кроме волос, в Игритт нет ничего от Кейтилин Старк — ни точёных скул, ни надменного синего взгляда, ни еле сдерживаемой гримаски, кривящей лицо каждый раз, как она видит Джона, — они совсем не похожи. Но Джон всё равно отворачивается от Игритт. Он будет спать один — ночи здесь так длинны, что кажется, будто они не кончатся никогда и «день» — пустая выдумка изнеженных южан. И всё же в предрассветный час наступает оживление: белую вспышку солнца, которое вот-вот заструится по горизонту, одичалые предчувствуют нюхом и никогда не ошибаются.</p><p>Трескается ледяная корочка на заиндевевших от дыхания шарфах. В темноте Рагвил кормит их — жидкое пиво, солёная рыба, губы от которой горят, — и в той же темноте они отправляются дальше. Но с первыми лучами солнца изумлённому Джону предстоит лагерь — разбитый там, где заторможенный от холода пульс Молочной замедляет бег на стылых камнях.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Он не помнил, когда в последний раз видел столько людей: сотни шатров, без всякого порядка растянувшихся на добрую лигу, пятна костровищ, вонь палёного жира и причудливая смесь наречий, перебиваемая бряцаньем металла и оглушительным мычанием домашней скотины.</p><p>И собачьим рычанием.</p><p>Собаки не дают им прохода. Джон видит белки их бешеных глаз, сахарные клыки и капающую с губ пену, слышит их визгливое от ненависти поскуливание.</p><p>— Они боятся тебя больше, чем Хармы, — произносит Игритт с уважением. — Ты сильный воин, Джон Сноу.</p><p>(Харма, узнаёт Джон, ненавидящая собак воительница, которая каждую неделю нанизывает по свеженькой голове на своё копьё. Джон надеется, что не повторит судьбу псов.)</p><p>Кто-то из одичалых смотрит на Джона, пытаясь успокоить собак, но многие не обращают внимания, словно прибытие пленной вороны здесь обычное дело.</p><p>Весело играют дети, отрешённые дикари с раскрашенными лицами ступают по льду босиком, не чувствуя нестерпимого холода; беременная женщина с живой курицей в руках, стоящая у костра, одаривает Джона разве что случайным взглядом.</p><p>— От него несёт волком, вот псы и бесятся, — бросает Гремучая Рубашка и наподдаёт лошади Джона по крупу. — Шевелись, падаль.</p><p>Шатёр Манса он видит издалека — сложно не заметить огромные лосиные рога, венчающие его верхушку. «Издевка над Робертом Баратеоном или случайность?» — задаётся вопросом Джон, но не успевает спросить: Игритт спешивается и ласково гладит его по голенищу сапога.</p><p>— У тебя губы посинели, — говорит Игритт. — Ты замёрз, Джон Сноу. Когда поговоришь с Мансом, найди меня — я согрею.</p><p>Она берёт их лошадей под уздцы и, прицокивая, уводит прочь. На Джона и Гремучую Рубашку она не оглядывается: она совершенно уверена в том, что после разговора с Мансом Джон выживет. Джон не знает, хороший ли это знак или плохой.</p><p>Собаки, окружившие его кольцом, скалятся, но не осмеливаются напасть: одну Костяной Лорд награждает тем же пинком, каким погонял лошадь Джона.</p><p>— Я и бы рад на глазах у Манса дать им отгрызть тебе руки, но он, может, сам захочет их тебе оттяпать, — сплёвывает он, и Джон торопливо оборачивается.</p><p>На мгновение ему кажется, что из небытия легенд, слухов и проклятий силой своего разума и жгучего ледяного любопытства Манса вызывает сам Джон, но настоящий образ Манса-Разбойника не помещается в тесную форму песенного персонажа; он грубее, старше, привлекательнее — с неожиданным толчком крови к щекам понимает Джон — невысокий, но занимающий всё пространство вокруг себя, слишком худой, с просверком седины в длинных каштановых волосах; без короны, без венца. Вот он выхватывает мех с вином у белокурого здоровяка, и тот только хохочет:</p><p>— Ой, должно ли королю красть драгоценное вино у простых трудолюбивых людей?</p><p>И Манс бросает ему хрипловатым голосом, полным насмешки:</p><p>— Тормунд, друг мой, если увижу хоть одного трудолюбивого человека, то обязательно у него спрошу.</p><p>Манс везде. Ерошит по волосам девчонку с копьём, приобнимает за расплывшуюся талию беременную, которая дарит ему пылкий поцелуй, шутит — и там, где он проходит, лица у людей светлеют и дело спорится быстрее. Они не кланяются ему, не все даже здороваются, но расступаются незаметно и с таким почтением, что сразу становится понятно, кто здесь настоящий лорд. Да, в Ночном Дозоре ему явно было тесно. Только на бескрайней изнанке мира мог он развернуться во всю мощь.</p><p>Одетый в драные шкуры и старый плащ, заплатанный ярким, неуместным в этом вонючем лагере шёлком, Манс-Разбойник всё равно выглядит в своих обносках как король. От него валит пар, рубашка мокрая — но холода он словно и вовсе бы не чувствует и обаятельно улыбается, не одарив Гремучую Рубашку и взглядом: его тёмные глаза смотрят на Джона в упор — и их ледяной умный блеск знаком ему.</p><p>Это же бард! Тот бард на приёме в честь короля Роберта! И… и молодой стражник, который хохотал, когда застал их с Роббом у снежной кучи, и пообещал ничего не говорить лорду Старку, чтобы им с Роббом не влетело, потрясённо вспоминает Джон.</p><p>— Юный Джон Сноу, — произносит Король-за-Стеной. — Я уж думал, ты будешь постарше, когда мы встретимся вновь. И что же мне с тобой сделать, маленький лорд?</p><p>У Гремучей Рубашки, кажется, есть несколько предложений, но Манс придерживает полу шатра и небрежно кивает:</p><p>— Внутрь, Джон Сноу. Поговорим-ка без свидетелей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В шатре сквозит — резкая волна холода пробивается сквозь дымное, лихорадочное тепло жаровни. Повсюду разбросаны карты во влажных и высохших кольцах пивных кружек, вот — обгрызенные перья в пустой винной чаше; пятна воска на струнах лютни, — это комната короля, какой бы тесной она ни была.</p><p>Теперь, когда Джон здесь, смущение от встречи с тем, кто видел его сопливым мальчишкой, вытесняется страхом. В шатре пахнет кровью, хотя никто из них не ранен. «Пока», — думает Джон. И ещё он думает, что совершает большую ошибку.</p><p>— Бастард с мечом королей. Удивительное дело, — Манс садится на шкуры и вертит Длинный Коготь, любовно проходясь по навершию — волчьей голове, горящей в полумраке бледным огнём. — Но, может, тебя привели ко мне боги. Скажи мне, бастард. Ты можешь выиграть эту войну?</p><p>Есть большая разница между «можешь выиграть» и «хочешь выиграть», и Манс тоже об этом знает. Джон заливается краской — он не знает, как ответить так, чтобы не предать Дозор — и не заставить Манса немедленно воткнуть кинжал ему между рёбер.</p><p>— Нет. Не думаю, — произносит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал.</p><p>Манс небрежно отбрасывает меч и смотрит на Джона, подперев кулаком подбородок, но думает явно не о нём — о Стене. Почти семьсот футов чистого льда и камней и сотни врагов — Джон хорошо постарался, живописуя силы Ночного Дозора, от всей души понадеявшись, что Манс не заподозрит ложь, щедро переплетённую с правдой. Пусть у Манса тридцать тысяч человек, но меньше половины из них — воины, и ещё меньше — слушаются его беспрекословно, а не идут рядом, пока им удобно. Тяжёлая дорога и война впереди, а позади — сотни беженцев, бредущих куда медленнее, чем то, что стремительно настигает их по ночам.</p><p>В подглазьях у Манса залегли тени, лоб изборождён морщинами, и рот — обветренный и обкусанный — больше похож на тонкий бескровный разрез: годы, что Манс собирал свою армию, не прошли для него бесследно. И всё же он смог то, что не удавалось ещё ни одному королю одичалых. Он собрал армию. Теперь на пригоршню деревенек Дара и все беззащитные сейчас земли Старков саранчой набросятся одичалые — если Джон ничего не сделает.</p><p>Винтерфелл больше не его дом, но нити, которые связывают его с тем местом, где он вырос, всё ещё натянуты слишком крепко. Хорошо будет вернуться туда победителем, защитником, а не предателем; тем, кто способен дать отпор всем, и одичалым, и тварям ночи — ради Брана, мейстера Лювина; ради его Арьи. Ради Робба.</p><p>Цареубийца сказал ему, что в нём больше севера, чем в остальных его братьях. Робб, бросивший Север, получит трон, а что же получит Джон?</p><p>Это, думает Джон, украдкой разминая пальцы обожжённой правой руки, решать только ему.</p><p>У Севера может быть только один король — это не Кварт, где, как рассказывал Бенджен, созвездие колдунов вращается вокруг короны, которую они перекидывают друг другу, точно ядовитого ежа. Что же сделает Робб, если вернётся на Север, оцарапавшись о тысячу мечей в Большом зале, и обнаружит, что Джон взял Винтерфелл себе? Выбьет его силой из родового гнезда? Бросит в темницу?</p><p>Робб, сын своего отца, никогда больше не взглянет на Джона как на брата. Никогда больше он не хлопнет его по спине, не улыбнётся по-дружески, нет, он бросит с презрением <em>мать была права, Джон Сноу, гнилой, как и все бастарды; клятвопреступник</em>, а Джон только бестолково склонится в поклоне, молча давясь неловкими оправданиями, <em>мертвяки, Робб, они встают, Робб, которые идут на нашу землю, и холод, пахнущий смертью, и одичалые, Робб, я всего лишь хотел…</em></p><p>Джон прокашливается:</p><p>— Мой брат теперь король. Он разобьёт Ланнистеров и завоюет трон Семи Королевств.</p><p>— Как много королей нынче за Стеной, — улыбается Манс. Он наливает себе вина, спокойный, расслабленный, но его взгляд не согреет никакая сладкая улыбка и учтивый голос: он прищуривается, точно пытается найти в Джоне уязвимую точку, центр силы, куда можно будет при случае послать стрелу.</p><p>— И всё же многое может случиться. Я желаю Роббу всяческих успехов, но я видел мертвяка своими глазами, а он нет. Я могу защитить Север так, как никогда не сможет он, — добавляет бастард Джон Сноу, сидевший поодаль от своего отца, когда Манс-Разбойник, Король-за-Стеной, пел им и подмечал всё, что видел.</p><p>Джон врёт, исполняя последний приказ Куорена Полурукого, или говорит чистую правду? Он не понимает и сам.</p><p>— Я хотел бы править Винтерфеллом. — Джон тоже наливает себе вина, не спрашивая хозяина. — Но пока я согласен лишь на то, чтобы вы сделали меня своим наследником.</p><p>Манс воздевает брови в показном удивлении — хотя лучше самого Джона знал, чего тот попросит.</p><p>— Во имя каких богов, Джон Сноу, мне это делать?</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами, словно ответ на этот вопрос ему совершенно безразличен.</p><p>— Потому что вы покорите Стену и сохраните людей только с моей помощью. А после вам придётся идти через земли Старков. Когда-нибудь их знаменосцы вернутся с войны и перережут ваших воинов всех до единого, а вашу беременную жену выпотрошат, как свинью на бойне, в назидание всем остальным. Вы стали королём не просто так. Вы стратег. — Белое вино отдаёт кислятиной, но Джон пьёт его, как сладкое дорнийское. — Угрожайте мне, скормите меня медведям или бросьте околевать, облитого водой, в Клыках Мороза, но со Старком подле вас ваши шансы выжить на земле за Стеной значительно увеличиваются.</p><p>— Ты не Старк. И надолго ли они увеличатся? Может быть, союз с Ланнистерами принесёт мне куда больше пользы. — Манс смотрит на Джона с вежливым ожиданием, чуть приподняв брови, «что-то ещё?»</p><p>— Ланнистеры раздавят вас всех. Я знаю своего брата и знаю, что нужно ему сказать. Но если я даю вам что-то, взамен я тоже хочу кое-что получить.</p><p>Это хорошее предложение, думает Джон. Но настолько ли хорошее, чтобы Манс в него поверил? «Ты мне, я тебе». Пусть Манс считает, что у Джона на кону слишком лакомый приз, чтобы сбежать обратно к своим братьям в Ночной Дозор. Родовой замок — достаточно аппетитная приманка, чтобы его предательство выглядело правдоподобным, но лицо Манса сохраняет всё ту же вежливую незаинтересованность.</p><p>— А что, если Далла родит мне сына? — спрашивает Манс наконец, будто и вправду задумывается над предложением Джона. — А что, если он доживёт до той поры, как усики у него начнут пробиваться так же, как у тебя, маленький лорд?</p><p>Манс — не Гремучая Рубашка с его тупым упрямым норовом и жаждой идти нахрапом, но Джон Сноу в Ночном Дозоре научился не только держать меч и осаживать лошадей. Он спокоен, хотя щёки у него горят.</p><p>— А что, если лорд-командующий настежь распахнёт ворота и поприветствует одичалых в Чёрном замке как старых друзей? А что, если спящий под Винтерфеллом дракон спалит ваше войско, едва вы перейдёте Стену? Я рискну.</p><p>— После моей смерти, Джон Сноу, ты проживёшь недолго. Мои люди не будут подчиняться тебе, они — вольный народ. Я стал королём не потому, что мой папаша всучил мне корону, пуская ветры перед смертью.</p><p>Магнары, Рогоногие, Полуночники, моржовые люди со Стылого Берега и людоеды с безымянных ледяных рек — он собирает всех, удерживая не силой, но чем-то, чем обладает только истинный король. Чем-то, чего нет у Джона — или есть?</p><p>— Иди сюда. — Манс хлопает ладонью по шкуре белого медведя, на которой сидит, поднимая крошечное облачко пыли, и Джон идёт, как завороженный, осторожно опускается рядом. Его колени касаются колен Манса, и он чувствует чужое тепло, волнами расходящееся по собственному телу.</p><p>— Джон Сноу. Ты так смущён от того, что наврал мне с три короба, или тебя беспокоит что-то иное?</p><p>Манс касается пальцем его пылающей щеки.</p><p>Руки у него — неожиданно нежные и мягкие, как у женщины — <em>как у шлюхи</em>, думает Джон и сглатывает.</p><p>«Он же был музыкантом. Так и должно быть».</p><p>Джон чувствует тёплое, горькое от вина дыхание Манса на своём лице... Первый поцелуй оказывается так же сладок, как и мечты о нём.</p><p>Манс откидывает голову назад и внимательно смотрит на Джона. Глаза его больше не ледяные: там снова подрагивают смешливые искорки.</p><p>— Ты переоцениваешь свои навыки убеждения, Джон Сноу.</p><p>— Ходят слухи, что именно так вы уговорили вождей объединиться, — наглеет Джон, облизывая влажные губы.</p><p>— О, в Чёрном замке тоже переоценивают мои силы, впрочем, как и всегда.</p><p>— Так это неправда?</p><p>— Так я уговаривал только великанов, — говорит Манс.</p><p>Джон проглатывает его смешок своим ртом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Тебе нравится? — произносит Манс, глядя не на Джона, но в пустоту за его плечом. Джон рвано кивает и сплёвывает себе в дрожащую ладонь, размазывает слюну и погружает в него палец, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как сокращаются мышцы на животе Манса; как они отзываются на ласку, когда Джон ритмично раскачивает палец внутри, один, теперь второй; как поблескивают от пота курчавые, с проседью волосы в паху.</p><p>Губы и соски у Манса — розовые, как головка члена; розовые, как его язык: Манс широко раскрывает рот с неровными, очень белыми зубами, хватая воздух. В полумраке капля влаги на головке возбуждённого члена сияет, как крохотная жемчужина. Она набухает. Скатывается вниз, до поджатых яичек, и Джон сглатывает, охваченный желанием в следующий раз перехватить её на язык.</p><p>Джон целует его скулы, горло, ключицы; кажется, что поцелуи обжигают, или Джону просто нравится <em>воображать</em>, что они обжигают; что Манс — огонь, заключённый в худом теле, способный навсегда прогнать холод. Манс гибко обхватывает Джона ногами, как свою лошадь, прижимается крепче, и на мгновение Джон смотрит на него остановившимся взглядом — каштановые волосы, лишённые блеска, тёмные глаза — Манс похож на Арью, похож на Неда Старка, похож на самого Джона, на Джона-старше, если ему вообще суждено дожить до этого «старше»: если Манс не убьёт его раньше, если ему не отрубят голову в Чёрном замке, если его не утащат к себе мертвяки, если, если, если... Джон отводит глаза. Зажмуривается. Смотреть в лицо Мансу — всё равно что смотреть на солнце, но не на здешнее, мёртвое, а на солнце дома, приносящее иные краски в рассвет, кроме ледяного белого.</p><p>Джон садится на корточки и хрипло велит:</p><p>— Перевернитесь.</p><p>Манс бросает на него долгий взгляд из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, но спустя четыре томительных удара сердца всё-таки слушается и одним плавным движением перекатывается на четвереньки, расставляя ноги так, чтобы Джон мог поместиться между. Джон гладит его плечи, мышцы его спины, тонкую линию талии, останавливается на трогательных, как у девушки, ямочках на ягодицах; ведёт ниже, снова касается самого напряжённого места. Узкая тугая дырка — горячая от прилива крови, от ласки Джона.</p><p>Говорят, женщины одичалых ложатся с Иными и рожают странных существ — не то людей, то не созданий изо льда. Манс в темноте палатки, гибкий, потусторонний, кажется ему существом извне — не прекрасным, нет, всего лишь чужим, таким чужим, что даже лечь с ним — это предать только букву обета Ночного Дозора, но не его дух.</p><p>— Долго ли мне ждать, Джон Сноу? — произносит Манс властно, пытаясь скрыть нетерпение, <em>предвкушение</em>, и, если бы Джон мог, он бы растянул удовольствие, но Джону точно так же не терпится взять его — настолько его захватывает желание. Животное желание, — виновато думает он, — но животные не чувствуют стыда за содеянное. Псы спариваются на улице, крысы — в амбаре Черного замка, в мягком золотистом зерне, и прямо сейчас, может быть, Игритт кусает в плечо Рика Длинное Копьё — там, за упруго натянутой шатровой стеной, позволяя то, в чём себе отказывает Джон.</p><p>«Нет ничего более естественного, чем аппетит», — голос карлика Ланнистеров раздаётся в его голове. Джон торопливо размазывает слюну по члену и толкается внутрь.</p><p>Король-за-Стеной, знаменитый Манс-Разбойник, легенда и проклятие братьев Ночного Дозора, раскрывает тонкие, обветренные губы и выпускает свой божественный голос, — и Джон яростно надеется, что все одичалые, которых он ненавидит так же, как заснеженные пустоши и леса, где умрут они все, — слышат, как поёт тело их короля под бастардом-вороной.</p><p>Пальцы Манса выкручивают медвежий мех, чья белизна сливается с его кожей. Он приподнимается на коленях, сильнее разводит ноги, и Джон неуклюже сжимает его бёдра, сбитый с толку своими ощущениями, невероятным удовольствием. Джону хочется видеть его лицо. Какое выражение царит на нём сейчас? Но гораздо сильнее его занимает картина — собственный член, толкающийся между худых ягодиц. Манс сладко сжимается вокруг него, вздыхает — Джон перехватывает его под животом, на секунду почувствовав прикосновение скользкой влажной головки, и насаживает его на себя.</p><p>Какая женщина, в забытьи думает Джон, толкаясь вперёд, могла бы дать ему это, могла бы трахать его член собой, покачивая бёдрами, постанывая искренне, так сладко, забыв о своём положении, забыв обо всём, кроме их удовольствия? Чувствовать, как жадно тебя принимают внутрь, — есть ли что-нибудь на свете более прекрасное? То же чувствовал его отец, предавая свои обеты и возлегая с матерью Джона?</p><p>Братья Ночного Дозора не касаются друг друга. Они дерутся, хлопают друг друга по плечам, когда возвращаются из долгих и опасных вылазок за Стену, но на этом всё. Джон изголодался по чистому удовольствию человеческого объятия — и теперь узнаёт, каково это ложиться с тем, кто хочет тебя; брать и отдавать всего себя. Манс выгибается, как древко лука, сводит лопатки и обессиленно опускает голову — на затылке под подвязанными в хвост волосами собирается пот, стекает вдоль изящных позвонков, переливаясь золотом в слабом отсвете жаровни, и розовые шрамы на спине — след сумрачного кота — наливаются красным, словно трещины, сквозь которые виднеется пламя.</p><p>
  <em>Кто ещё мог бы гореть ради Джона так ярко?</em>
</p><p>Джон накрывает бугры шрамов ладонью, но Манс шепчет:</p><p>— Правой… Джон С-с-сноу…</p><p>Джон вздрагивает. Манс хочет ласки от его искалеченной правой руки, той, которую он прятал, а Манс заметил; заметил и не сказал ни слова...</p><p>Раненые пальцы впиваются в шрамы Манса: розовое к розовому, рана к ране. Манс шепчет его имя. Джон задыхается, загоняет член глубже, в этот тугой, восхитительный влажный жар, думая об их шрамах, их сходстве, их удовольствии, одном на двоих. Джон хочет… Боги, он хочет… Манс крупно вздрагивает, изливаясь на шкуры. Его грудная клетка вздымается, как кузнечные мехи, он стонет его имя, «Джон», «Джон» — и всё, и после этого он молчит, вокруг тишина, если не считать их общего прерывистого дыхания и резких шлепков плоти о плоть.</p><p>Наслаждение захлестывает Джона с головой. Каждый нерв, каждый крошечный дюйм его тела вспыхивает — на мгновение Джон не знает и не помнит мира за пределами их переплетённых жарких тел и кончает между мокрых от пота ягодиц, выскальзывая и направляя семя на сокращающийся вокруг пустоты задний проход; пачкая его собой. Он уже мечтает скользнуть в Манса обратно, по-звериному вцепиться в загривок и не отпускать никогда, навсегда оставшись в этой палатке, но только с сожалением втирает своё семя в мягкую дырку, устало лаская её по краю большим пальцем.</p><p>Снаружи визжит буря. У них совсем мало времени.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Дядя Бенджен как-то сказал, что Джон — «зелёный мальчишка, от которого пахнет летом».</p><p>От Манса тоже пахнет летом. Это правда. Это тепло, овчина, в которую кутается, шерсть, молоко и пыльная дудочная трава… Джон спускается с поцелуями вдоль сухой спины, трётся щетиной о зажившие шрамы, прикусывает ягодицы — Манс смеётся и с удовольствием вертит задницей.</p><p>Может, так братья Ночного Дозора обращаются со шлюхами Кротового городка. Может, они ставят их на четвереньки, присобрав в горсти юбки на дряблых животах, и вылизывают их между ляжек. А может, даже шлюхи не позволяют такого — но Джону <em>хочется</em>. Он целует его бёдра, потираясь гладкой щекой о тонкие светлые волоски, пока кожа не краснеет от его ласки.</p><p>Манс купался сегодня, вспоминает Джон мокрую копну волос, бледные от холода губы и порозовевший кончик носа, парок, исходящий от его распахнутой куртки и худой костлявой груди; но между ягодиц у него влажно не от воды, а от семени Джона, и всё такое блестящее, яркое, натёртое его членом, что Джон не удерживается и ныряет туда языком, дразнит Манса, сам того не желая. Первые движения языка невинные, робкие, но Манс подаётся назад, и Джон ощущает его дрожь: кажется, будто вся кожа от ямочек над ягодицами до нежной, пульсирующей дырки превратилась в одно чувствительное сладкое местечко, которое Джон изучает губами, языком, пальцами — он перехватывает тяжёлые яички, целует растраханную дырку Манса и трётся о шкуры, точно пёс, слыша пряную нотку незнакомого пота, чувствуя пульс, отдающийся на языке, густой соленый запах своего семени. Смешиваясь со слюной, оно густо стекает вниз по промежности. Растраханные мышцы поддаются легко: Джон точно выдавливает мякоть из фрукта спелой груши, мягко вылизывая задний проход Манса.</p><p>Он слышит, как Манс отдаётся наслаждению. Он представляет, как его маленькие соски напрягаются, темнеют от удовольствия, которое никогда не подарит ему его беременная женщина. Интересно, что сказали бы люди Манса, если бы увидели их вот так? Может, Джону не нужно никого убивать? Может, они бы в отвращении отшатнулись от их предводителя, который, как девка, извивается на языке мальчишки-«вороны»?</p><p>«А может, им бы понравилось. Манс прекрасен. Может, за нами пошло бы ещё больше народа», — в забытьи наслаждения думает Джон, путая «за нами» и «за ним» и не осознавая этого. Он мечтает запустить в него зубы, в этот жар, это тепло… Джон обхватывает свой член: хватает двух толчков языка в горячем, мягком — и одного движения пальцев по мокрой головке, чтобы излиться опять.</p><p>Манс ловко переворачивается, словно бы ничуть не утомлённый ни соитием, ни тем, как Джон ласкал его — потягивается, точно сытая горная кошка, налакавшаяся крови, встряхивается от удовольствия — Джон в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее — и ухмыляется. Тянется и небрежно ерошит его волосы, большим пальцем поглаживая нежное место прямо за ухом, не тронутое морозами Стены. Джон подается в эту крепкую ладонь, чувствуя себя под защитой, хотя и под пыткой бы в этом не признался. Манс смеётся и отдёргивает руку:</p><p>— Хорошо справился. Ты истинный брат Ночного Дозора, Джон Сноу, но, пожалуй, мы ещё сделаем из тебя одичалого.</p><p>Манс касается одеяла нервной ступнёй, будто хочет прикрыться, но передумывает: встаёт, подкидывает угля в жаровню и снова садится, скрестив ноги — погружённый в свои мысли, в которых Джону, к сожалению или к счастью, кажется, нет места.</p><p>Холод шершаво облизывает обнажённые ноги Джона; одновременно неприятный и бодрящий, как подзатыльник от Нэн в не столь далёком детстве, когда Джон ленился и не хотел вставать. Он голоден как Призрак; жадно вгрызается в мясо, сыр, заветрившийся хлеб; обсасывает охвостья диких яблок, изучая обнажённое тело Манса.</p><p>«Изучая». Вот оно, верное слово. Слово-иллюзия того, будто Джон всё ещё выполняет приказ. Равнодушное слово, за которым он прячется от ледяного мира снаружи шатра.</p><p>Манса тоже могли изваять изо льда — такой он бледный. Под сухой кожей видны все голубоватые венки, как на запястьях Арьи, с неожиданным трепетом отмечает Джон; бледность оживляется перекрестьями шрамов и румянцем, расцветающим, как розы, на его щеках, на груди, где от ласки Джона соски набухли и покраснели, точно Джон заклеймил его своими поцелуями.</p><p>Джон жадно глотает вино.</p><p>Он знает тело Манса на ощупь. Ширину его плеч, напряжённую от усилия спину, изгиб ключиц и трогательно выступающую косточку на запястье; мягкий живот, не видный под одеждой; член, расслабленно лежащий на крепком бедре — все те нежные места, которые Джон нанёс на мысленную карту руками и языком, по частям. Теперь Джон их видит. <em>Карта закончена.</em></p><p>К трепету примешивается странная сладкая боль, словно внутри него трескается тонкая ледяная пластина. С трудом оторвавшись от ожерелья укусов и засосов на груди Манса, Джон поднимает взгляд и вдруг понимает: всё это время Манс рассматривал его в ответ.</p><p>— Ваше величество. Я могу выиграть эту войну, — шепчет Джон.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Манс спит рядом, безмятежно прикрыв тёмные глаза длинными ресницами. Может, бодрствует: из Манса-Разбойника обманщик куда лучше, чем из Джона. Каштановые с серебром волосы свободно растеклись по подушке, одна прядь робко завилась вокруг его ладоней, «лодочкой» сложенных под худой щекой. Он не выглядит королём, думает Джон. Он — поседевший мальчишка, слишком рано постаревший от той ответственности, что свалилась на его плечи.</p><p>
  <em>«Не доверяй врагу, — учил новобранцев Бородатый Бен. — Всегда имей запасной план. Поворачивайся спиной лишь к своим братьям и одному чистому небу. Береги тепло. Смерть от холода самая коварная, потому что самая приятная, — повторял и повторял он (Четт, конечно, мерзко окрысился и ляпнул, что нет смерти лучше, чем между ляжек у толстой сдобной бабёнки, на что Эдд спросил «тебе-то почём знать?», и все заржали, но Джон после долго думал о словах Бена).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Это всё равно что уснуть и видеть сны. Все тревоги оставляют тебя, и снег и лёд кажутся тёплыми и мягкими, как пуховая перина. Берегись холода, парень».</em>
</p><p>Может, у Джона есть шанс проверить, правда ли эта смерть так сладка. Он мог бы сбежать. Легче всего закутаться в плащ Манса, оседлать крепкого конька из тех, что знают все тропы на скосах Молочной, а несколько часов безлунной ночи дадут ему шанс: шанс дорваться до Мормонта, чтобы умереть с ним плечом к плечу. Или — до Чёрного замка, чтобы предупредить всех. Или — шанс умереть с честью, закоченев до самого сердца, оставшись верным братом Ночного Дозора.</p><p>Джон рассеянно гладит скользкий шёлк... Покрывает Манса плащом, словно на свадьбе, и до утра сторожит его мерное дыхание.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Манс растирается снегом до тех пор, пока плечи и грудь не краснеют. В утреннем свете его тело кажется худее, жёстче на вид, чем на ощупь. Джон не может смотреть на него, чтобы не вспоминать, как хорошо подминать это тело под себя, стискивать ладони на его тощих предплечьях или раздвигать мускулистые бёдра, закалённые ездой на самых вздорных и несносных лошадях, что когда-либо видел Вестерос.</p><p>Вспоминать ночи — всё равно что мысленно держать горячий уголёк. Лицо Джона горит.</p><p>Ночи... Теперь, напротив, они слишком коротки. Джон жаден до них — и нет для него ничего хуже, чем солнце, отрезающее от ночи золотой клин на рассвете. Ночами свет жаровни не прогоняет темноту из укромной тесноты палатки, лишь отбрасывает её вон: они лежат в узкой луже света, переплетясь ногами. Ветер снаружи дует так яростно, что снег падает боком.</p><p>— Вот так? — шепчет Джон. — Лицом к лицу?</p><p>Манс кивает, плотно сжав губы. Зрачки расширены, ноздри капризно раздуваются. Джон стирает капли пота, выступившие у него на лбу. На мгновение он позволяет себе поверить, что Манс принадлежит ему, так просто и естественно, как не его леди-мать принадлежала его отцу, или — как принадлежит Игла его самой любимой, самой красивой сестре; на мгновение всё, что нужно Джону, — это не Стена, не Винтерфелл и не вся власть на свете, мнимая или настоящая, а лишь этот островок спокойствия, где даже их общие хитрые планы, военные кампании и мысли о предательствах затихают до низкого успокаивающего гула, на который хотя бы сейчас можно не обращать никакого внимания.</p><p>С губ Манса слетает восклицание удовольствия более откровенное, чем когда-либо слышал Джон. Он вертит бёдрами, притягивает Джона к себе, цепляется ему в плечи мёртвой хваткой, царапая острыми ногтями, и трётся каменно стоящим членом о живот Джона — на коже остаётся светлая полоска, и Джону хочется положить его член себе на язык, чтобы смазка с него стекала в Джона, скользя по горлу...</p><p>Как поменялись роли, проносится у Джона в голове — <em>теперь я — лютнист, а он — натянутая струна, жаждущая моего прикосновения, чтобы зазвучать</em>.</p><p>— Старые боги, — выдыхает Джон, — Манс, подожди, подожди, п-пожалуйста. — И непонятно, кого он просит, Манса или своих богов, и о чём просит: о дозволении продолжать? о прощении? об отпущении всех грехов?</p><p>Ему хватает всего нескольких секунд, чтобы кончить. Джон подтягивается на дрожащих руках и извинительно целует Манса в скулу.</p><p>— Прошу прощения.</p><p>Манс ворошит его волосы, поглаживая затылок.</p><p>— Тебе понравилось, разве нет?</p><p>— Очень… Очень, — честно говорит Джон.</p><p>«Понравилось» — слишком слабое слово, чтобы описать всё, что он чувствует.</p><p>— Тогда тебе не за что извиняться… Нет, не вытаскивай. — Манс обхватывает его за пояс, и Джон вздрагивает от острого наслаждения — он всё ещё внутри и скоро, кажется… — Побудь во мне. Вот так, недолго.</p><p>— Шкуры, — робко произносит Джон. — Все в семени…</p><p>— В пекло шкуры. За сорок четыре года мне случалось лежать в чём-то куда хуже.</p><p>В палатке тепло и дымно, пахнет углём, маслом, их общим потом. Джон прижимается к Мансу, напитываясь теплом до самых кончиков пальцев. Он совершенно без сил, но ощущение на диво приятное. Может, то же чувствовал Бран, впервые взлетев на самую высокую башню Винтерфелла: усталость и бесконечный восторг.</p><p>— Я засыпаю, — с сожалением шепчет Джон в шею Мансу.</p><p>И очень далеко, словно через бесконечную снежную низину, он слышит ответ:</p><p>— Тогда ты именно там, где должен быть, Джон Сноу.</p><p>Манс перебирает струны. Он поёт Джону странные жаркие песни, полные почти незнакомой ему нежности, — опасные песни для брата Ночного Дозора, поклявшегося никогда не брать себе жены и земель. Но Винтерфелл никогда не будет ему истинным домом — и если Джон брал мужчину как женщину, женой тот всё равно не станет…</p><p>Джон, барахтаясь в сладких сомнениях, проваливается в сон, по-детски раскрыв губы и устроив растрёпанную голову на плече у Манса</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Зима приходит на Север не с белым вороном Цитадели.</p><p>Стужа медленно ползёт от корней вверх по светлой коре ясеней, пока нежные краски листвы не становятся таким же далёким воспоминанием, как Таргариены на Железном троне. Даже в самый разгар жатвы, когда жители Дара всё ещё молотят зерно и тюкуют сена, а из труб Кротового городка ещё не поднимаются плотные кольца дыма, чтобы растаять в посуровевшем небе, все знают — лето готовится к смерти.</p><p>За Стеной холод никогда не уходит насовсем. Край Вечной Зимы под ноздреватой луной уже замер под первыми ледяными ветрами. То, что не спит, уже умирает. То, что ещё не умерло, исчезает.</p><p>Но они продолжают свой путь на юг.</p><p>Игритт в конце концов его прощает, и когда ее лошадь охромела, она пересаживается к нему за спину, крепко вцепившись в бока. От него, наверное, тоже теперь пахнет сухой травой — Игритт дёргает носом, но ничего не говорит. Не сказать, что Джона совсем не волнует близость её острых грудок, но впереди у него — буквально и не только — наслаждение несравненно сильнее. Кобыла Манса мажет хвостом по носу его жеребца.</p><p>Они идут к Чёрному замку, и Могучий Мег — карлик в сравнении с высокими ледяными стенами, между которых они пробираются. Двести миль сплошного льда. Дорога шириной в тридцать два фута. Деревья, вмёрзшие в лёд. Все серебряные. И не только деревья — Джону кажется, будто в затуманенных синих глубинах он замечает что-то <em>иное</em>: вот, неясные застывшие фигуры, мамонты с воздетыми бивнями, словно лёд захватил их в плен за то мгновение, что они они успели повернуть головы. Но есть и ещё что-то — <em>человеческий силуэт? Ещё один? </em></p><p>Братья Арсена Ледового Топора, думает Джон. Того, кого навечно замуровал Ночной Дозор; тот, кто вечно ищет выход, без роздыху колотит Стену своим топором… А эти пойманы природой. Джон смотрит на них до тех пор, пока ему не кажется, что фигуры словно бы двинулись ему навстречу. Игритт молча дёргает его за плащ — тёплый, вонючий плащ одичалых из вывернутой мехом внутрь овчины — и заставляет отвести глаза.</p><p>Холод жжёт беззащитные губы, как злая предзимняя пчела. Даже долгим летом невозможно представить, что солнце, крошечная золотая монетка, способно прогреть этот прекрасный мёртвый край. Север не умещается в сознании Джона: бесконечное небо, бесконечный лес, бесконечный снег — его так много, что невозможно ухватить взглядом: заметённые низины, горы изо льда, целые лиги земли, не тронутой ничьим следом; земли пустоты, безмолвия и холода. Но и их можно любить.</p><p>— Баэль Бард, — хрипло говорит Джон, нарушая молчание. — Остался в Винтерфелле. Он женился на дочери Брандона Старка и правил долго и справедливо, Королём-по-Другую-Сторону-Стены.</p><p>Игритт сердито дышит ему в затылок.</p><p>— Песня заканчивается не так, Джон Сноу. Баэля убил его собственный сын, который, как ты, ничегошеньки не знал...</p><p>— С этого дня, — перебивает её Джон, — песня заканчивается так.</p><p>Гремучая Рубашка, который не отходит от него ни на шаг, вечно подозревая во всех грехах сразу, морщится:</p><p>— Предатель всегда останется предателем. В твоей дурацкой песне он бы и луны не прожил. На Севере с предателями разговор короткий — вот единственный закон, который мы чтим свято, ворона.</p><p>Начинается снег — мягкий, похожий на лебяжий пух, почти приятный. Когда Манс кому-то кивает, обнажается тонкая полоска кожи на шее: сегодня его волосы убраны в длинную косу — знак памяти и уважения его доброму врагу, убитому Джоном, Куорену Полурукому.</p><p>Ночью Джон войдёт к своему королю — если его не опередит по-утиному ковыляющая, добродушная Далла, носящая их общего, на троих, ребёнка, — и будет не спать до утра, чтобы ближе к неохотному рассвету забыться, касаясь жадно распластанной ладонью россыпи веснушек на узкой, горячей спине…</p><p>Он с улыбкой встречает холодный взгляд Гремучей Рубашки. Джон Сноу, бастард великого Неда Старка, ненавидимый приёмыш Кейтилин Старк, стюард Ночного Дозора, презренный Одичалый, знает, как терпеть холод — и как пережить зиму.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>